


Planes:Fire And Rescue as Wolves

by Ilikeminecraftgaming



Series: Planes as Wolves [2]
Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeminecraftgaming/pseuds/Ilikeminecraftgaming
Summary: This is a updated version of my first story on wattpad,erasing ideas that I don't like,and fixing stuff autocorrect unintentionally put in,Most of the wolves are winged because I couldn't do the flying scenes without it.
Series: Planes as Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773589
Kudos: 4





	1. Dusty Can't Race Anymore

"And here comes #7 Dusty Crophoper!" Dusty zoomed passed all the other winged wolves,The audience howling and barking as he zoomed across the finish line and landed,His friend and foster father,Dottie,Chug,Skipper and Sparky congratulated him.  
In another race,He dodged the cones,And making it to first place  
"Awsome pic,Dust,except uh your eyes are closed"Sparky said " Racing with your eyes closed,so that your secret"Chug looked at his friend teasingly. "Yep,You figured it out Chug"Dusty said,wagging his tail.  
" That was some pretty fancy flying Dusty,Saw it all on my radio in pictures" Mayday,A black red and white firefighter with a greying muzzle said.Dusty looked at him,Confused "You mean your tv" Dusty asked/Corrected  
"No,No,that clear enough,My hairs where falling of under my tail.."" What else is going on? "Dusty asked. " Dottie gave me some of that Rusteez medicated bottom ointment,Kachow! "Maday said excitedly,Imitating Lightning McQueen, only to have hairs falling out,revealing his bottom." What was that?" Mayday asked "I didn't need to see that " Dusty said,Chug hiding behind Dusty so he didn't have to see,Sparky,hiding behind a piece of newspaper.   
" Guys,Guys,Look at this! " Sparky said excitedly,clearly trying to change the subject. " After his Red Bulldozer win,Dusty Crophoper" "that's you," Mayday interrupted, "Is returning to propwash junction,where he'll be performing in there annual Cornfestivel!"" Did they mention the Cornfestivel?!" Mayday asked,surprised,They never mentioned the Cornfestivel before! "its national news!" Chug exclaimed. "Yeah!Phones have been ringing of the hook here at the hotel,going to have to get out the inflatable hangers!" Brody,A white/Cream wolf barked from the hotel,  
" oh yeah everyone wants to see you Dusty" Brody's mate,A white wolf,Replied, "It's going to be the biggest Cornfest yet!"   
Hey Dusty!"Skipper,A Blue wolf, And also Dusty's mentor and foster father,barked"Ready to do some flying?" he asked "Absolutely Skipper"Dusty replied" don't stay out to late! "Mayday called after them"Don't forget to open your eyes!" Chug chuckled.Dusty rolled his eyes,he was used to his friends teasing. "Hey,Propwash tower this is Crophoper#7,Flight of two,ready for takeoff" Dusty said into the radio attached to his side,witch all winged wolves had. "Crophoper #7,Propwash tower,Flight of two clear for takeoff"the tower replied "Crophoper#7 Flight on the role"Dusty stated  
He and Skipper flapped there wing,and ran for lift for takeoff,they flew to the training area where Dusty flew over the Hay that was attached to the silos." Tighten it up!"Skipper encouraged,as Dusty tightened his turns "There you go!" Skipper praised him.They flew towards the bridge, "Now let's work those wings!" Skipper orderedAnd Dusty did so  
then he flew up higher when he froze in mid air,Suddenly falling, "Dusty,Dusty are you ok?" Skipper asked frantically. "My,My heart" Dusty said,clearly in pain "Propwash tower,this is Jolly Wrencher#7,Flight of two,5 miles west of the airport inbound for a precautionary landing" "Rodger,proceed to the numbers "  
" I don't know what it was,I wasn't doing anything different,Turns,Working the wing,Like we do every day "   
" I got a love/hate relationship with you Dusty,Love that your my best customer,hate what your doing to yourself, " Dottie, a purple wolf and the town's medic said." Come on Dottie,You saw me at the Red Bulldozer Race,I kicked Aston Martin back there "Dottie shook her head in annoyance.  
" Your not even listening to what I'm saying " Dusty wasn't listening. "If I can get a More speed,Coming out of my turns,Yeah I'm feeling good about my next race" "There's no damage to your wing,or your rib cage" Dottie said "see I told you,just a hiccup" Dusty said confidently " But there is" Dottie said  
Suddenly,Chug came racing into the hanger, "What happened,are you ok Dust?"   
"I'm ok,Dottie here said it's all good news,gave me the all clear-"   
" Dusty,Your heart is failing "Dottie said. " My heart"Dusty echoed,not sure what he just heard. "That last race was to much for your heart,And it's starting to fail"  
" you can just replace it,ask for a transplant bye the end of the week,right? "Dusty asked nervously,he knew how rare it was for a wolf to give up it's heart." Dusty,your heart shape is specifically made for cropdusters,and I don't know when the last time I saw your heart type available for transplant " Dusty,not believing what he just heard,started arguing.  
Dusty,if you push yourself too fast,your heart will seize-"  
"No, no Dottie,I got to go more than a 100mph,I need that to race" "Listen,I'm going to put a small warning light on your snout,if it goes on,pull power,slow down"  
But,Dottie,your saying,I can't race anymore "Dusty said sadly,the others looked at him sadly " I'm so sorry"Dottie said.


	2. At Howlers

The others decided to take Dusty to Howlers to cheer him up,but it didn't seem to work

"Dottie is a excellent medic,she knows as well as I,I'm sure she wouldn't have said what she said unless she was sure" Skipper said reassuringly to Dusty,who still looked sad 

"Dusty,hey Dusty!" Chug and Sparky came running into the bar,looking excited

"We just got off the radio with Ethan of Grand Rapids" Chug said "Old Grand Rapids Ethan!" Sparky said

"Does he got the right heart?!" Dusty asked hopefully

Chug and Sparky looked at him "No" they said in unison. Dusty's face fell

"But his buddy knows 21 cropdusters!" " 21 of them! " Sparky said "he's going to ask around,and see if there is any wolves wanting to donate"

"Its a good start" Chug said "it's a great start,can you believe it?!" Sparky said enthusiastically.Skipper looked at Dusty,who looked a little hopeful

"And hey,if you don't,it's all right because the answer is yes!" Ledbottom,a brown wolf with greying fur said

"Yes?" Chug,Sparky and Skipper said at the same time,confused

"Yes,of course you can have your old job back,don't even have to bother asking,that's just the kinda guy I am" Leadbottom said  
"But of course you lost all your vacation time,gotta start back with minimum wage"Ledbottom pointed out   
once you had a taste of vitaminamulch you can't live without it,it's like Mama's jalapeno chilli,Spicy!" Leadbottom then farted,making the wolf behind him pass out 

" Leadbottom,I'm sure Dusty appreciates your offer-"

"Oh come on Skipper" Leadbottom started reasoning again.Skipper groaned

"Dusty is no cropduster,no more,he's a racer"Chug said

" A racer!"Sparky repeated

"And he's going to be back to racing in no time" Chug agreed

"Right Dust?!" They looked at the table that Dusty was sitting at,it was empty


	3. Chapter 3

Dusty zoomed across the hills,he had to prove them wrong,he could still push him self past 100mph and not crash,right?while not paying attention,he clipped his wings into a tower that specifically warned winged wolves not to fly into them sending him spiraling out of control.he caught himself,and decided to immediately fly back to the airport.he was a little wobbly,causing him to skid on the run way,hitting the lights that guided winged wolves to the runway,he skidded into a tower,almost crashing into it.But the force of the impact was to much for it,and one of the metal wings collapsed,sending sparks flying and then igniting the cans on fire! "Fire!Fire!Somebody get some help!" Skipper and the others,who were going back to their hangers for the night,spotted the fire. "I'll get Mayday!" Sparky said "I'll go turn on the shut of valves!" Chug barked.Sparky went to Mayday's firehouse and rang the alarm .He was down with in seconds. "I'm on it!" he barked.he zoomed out,then zoomed back in. "Had to get my glasses" he said to a confused Sparky.Mayday raced to the fire.,the others already had a hose waiting for him. He picked up the hose,Sparky turned the hose on. "On yeah!" Sparky said excitedly.then,the old hose started leaking.The hose leaked so much that it sended poor Sparky tumbling backwards.Chug raced forward and caught Sparky. "I got ya" Chug reassured him "Thanks!" Sparky said relieved.  
The hose,witch lost to much water,stopped working. "Now what?" Chug asked.Mayday suddenly looked up,noticing the water tower. "I'm gonna need some help"he explained the plan,then the others got to work tying the role to each other,then the tower. " Now pull" They pulled hard,the tower collapsed under there weight,they immediately ran out of the way,water spilling every where.There was still some small blazes,but they will put them selves out.Mayday sighed.Dusty sighed as well,Looking guilty,knowing he caused this.

The next morning,Dusty and the others were ecessing the damage,when a large wolf and a smaller wolf walked up.The smaller wolf put cones around Mayday. "T.M.S.T?" Chug asked confused what the letters painted on the side of the bigger wolf ment. "This means serious trouble" Sparky joked.Dottie sighed. "Transportation Management Safety Team" Dottie corrected.the large light green and black wolf started speaking "Mr.Mayday,were you at the specific point of attack during the time of the alarm?" The big wolf questioned "Well I didn't have time to look at the clock but..." Mayday started,then noticed the smaller wolf writing something down. "Is that guy writing down everything I'm saying?" he asked curiously. "Yes" the bigger wolf replied "so he just wrote that down?" " yes " the bigger wolf replied again. "And that?" "And that?" The wolf was busy writing what Mayday said. "Yes"The bigger wolf replied,clearly getting annoyed. "Oh" "Mr.Mayday,so you have any equipment from the last century?" " look now we don't have many fires around here... "Mayday flinched when the big wolf started talking again. "Is that your normal plan Mr.Mayday,Every time there's a incident you topple a water tower?" " Its my fault " Dusty spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "I clipped the- tower" Dusty looked guilty. "I flew out last night because I..." His friends looked sympathetic at him. "Dusty,It was a accident" Mayday tried to assure him. "It is clear that this airport has no plans for a emergency,or equipment from last century,so unless Mr.Mayday can refurbish a secondary firefighter with wings or not,I'm pulling this airport for non compliance of rescue and fire and rescue operations" The light green and black wolf snapped at the end. "Oh snap." Mayday said.The smaller light green and black wolf clicked his pen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Propwash Junction just got shutdown?!" One of the wolves that crowded around hear the news barked,alarmed. "Without the runway,how can anybody land?" Another wolf questioned. "They cant,that's the problem" A female wolf pointed out. "Well there goes the Cornfestivel" grumbled one wolf. "But I already finished my corn on the cob costume" Another female wolf whimpered,disappointed. "Look everybody calm down,calm down"Skipper said "Well tells what,this Cornfestivel is what flutters my corn" Brody barked,and other wolves nodded and barked in agreement.  
"Look,Brody,Brody,we already figured this out" Skipper reassured him.Skipper looked at Dottie. "Dottie,show them" Dottie nodded, the started pointing at the drawing of Mayday with her tail. "I did the drawings" Chug said to Dusty an Sparky proudly. "If we repaint him,add better wings,get him some pain pills for his arthritis,then we will have a all new Mayday" she said,flicking up the picture revealing another picture with a new and improved Mayday,with notable rocket boosters on he back. "Get out,he gets rocket boosters?!" Sparky exclaimed. "Yep,filled with good old helium and nitrous oxide,Of course that stuff is highly explosive so you need to keep it away from any open flames" Chug said.Sparky looked at him,confused. "But he's a firefighter"Sparky pointed out "Excactly,no harm done" Chug said.Dottie continued. "So for Mayday to keep his job and get Propwash Junction re-opened,we just need to find a second firefighter." Dottie said that last part reluctantly.The crowd howled and barked there disagreements. "What?!at this time of year,it's fire season!" Ledbottom barked. "How can we tell if another firefighter is gonna come?" Another wolf questioned. "Lets all go home,this tarmac is getting oflley hot" Brody complained.Dusty sighed as he watched the others  
disappeared in there hangers,and Mayday to his firehouse.

Dusty looked into the firehouse,witch didn't have a door,to see Mayday staring of into space. "Knock knock" Dusty said. "Oh,hey Dusty" Mayday said quietly."I just wish-I just wish there was something I can do" Dusty said. "Oh,there's nothing," Mayday said " I'm old,Dusty,looks like my firefighting days are over "Mayday said sadly. "No,no Mayday your still got plenty of firefighting left in you,look at this,firefighter of the year!" he said,Looking at the bronze plaque on his wall ."1983" Mayday said. "Uh ok,what about this one,Year of bronze stars" Dusty said " Old,like me"Dusty looked at the wall,trying to find any awards that wasn't old,when he spotted a picture that sparked his interest. "Is this you,with a old cropduster?" " Hmm? " Mayday said,turning around to see what picture Dusty was talking about."Oh yeah,1956,55,55" Mayday corrected himself. "Got to witness one of the very first winged wolf firefighters" Dusty looked on with interest. "You see,instead of dusting crops,you know like you used to do," Dusty nodded. "They drop water" "Wow" Dusty said. Mayday suddenly looked like he remembered something. "I actually have a old trainee,Blade Ranger is his name,works up in Piston Peak National Park,And for whatever the reason is,once they finish training with him,any injuries they have are suddenly healed,inside our out,big or small,it will heal,but only under his training"Mayday finished.Dusty ears were perked with interest Maybe if...Dusty thought. "Mayday,what if I could become our second firefighter" "You? " Dusty nodded" Dottie can fix you up,and I'll get certified""But what about your racing?" "Look,right now we need to get as needed to get Propwash reopened,me and you" Mayday looked like he was about to cry from happiness "I don't know what to say,Thanks Dusty" Dusty looked fondly at his friend.

The next morning,Dusty waited with his friends for the cows to get of the runway. "All right,highways all clear Duster." Chug said. "Now one you get to Piston Peak,your going to have to ask for Blade Ranger,he's there chief and alpha of the fire and rescue team" Mayday said "Consider it done Mayday" " And Dusty, " Skipper said, "Be careful" his friend cheered him on with praises as he left the runway. "Be careful out there!" Dottie called after him.  
*Music starts*  
There's a time  
In your life  
When the world  
Is on your side  
You might not feel it  
You might not see it  
But it surrounds you like a light  
Makes you stronger for the fight  
Never letting go gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Still I fly  
Now I know it's what I gotta,do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Still I fly  
Feel the wind all around  
All the courage  
To be found  
Who knows what's out there  
I know I'll get there  
All of into the Sun  
I know I'm not the only one that's  
Never letting to gotta learn to grow  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Still I fly  
Still I fly  
Bring it in,I'm gonna shine  
Its my moment gotta live it,live it right  
I'm flying  
Flying so strong  
I'm moving  
I'm moving  
I'm moving on!  
Never let it go,gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Still I fly  
Now I know what I gotta do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Still I fly

Dusty landed at the Piston Peak Air Attack base,witch only consisted of seven wolves that he could see,He noticed a wolf,who looked to be the team's medic,banging on something. "Stick shift!" He yelped when the thing he was banging on broke,Another wolf was weight lifting.He spotted another wolf sunbathing,and another one practicing hunting moves on a model deer,and another wolf listening to a podcast with headphones on. "Ripaii!" A yellow wolf shouted as he jumped over the top of Dusty,nearly hitting Dusty's head "Drip,what the heck is the matter with you,you nearly took of that wolves head!" Another yellow wolf,clearly the Alpha of that group because her tail was held high,said. "Blackout said it was ok to go dude!" " I did? " Said wolf questioned. "He did?" The Alpha questioned,clearly uncertain. "I'm sorry,I know your busy,but I'm looking for Piston Peak Air Attack" " You are there! " Drip said, headbutting Blackout "Copy that baby!" Blackout barked "Serving beautiful V6 valley since 1968,you must be the trainee,we herd you were coming" The Alpha said. "I'm Dynamite,that's Pinecone and Avalanche"She nodded to the two wolves that where on the top of the mound " And that smaller wolf over there,is Drip" "Did you guys see that!?" Drip said after some how doing a head spin. "Hey guys great to meat you,I'm Dusty Crophopper" Dusty said.That female yellow wolf who was sunbathing ears perked up and she sat up and spotted Dusty and raced over to him,the smaller pack of wolves having to dart out of the way. "Dusty Crophopper?the air racer?!Holy cow I'm your biggest fan!I've watched all of your races on RSN wow!" The yellow wolf was clearly a fan girl "" Its great to meat you miss.. " Dusty said,clearly getting uncomfortable. "Dipper" The yellow wolf said. "Mrs?" " Miss " Dipper corrected "Miss Dipper" " Yep!Rawr! " Dipper said,then giggled.The rest of the other wolves in the pack walked up to see what was going on. "Great to meet you,I'm looking for Blade Ranger"Dusty said,remembering what Mayday said. " he's out spotting for spot fires,he'll be back in a few,I'm Jessie,by the way,I'm the female Beta "Dusty nodded in acknowledgement to the brown she wolf. "Thanks"Dusty said.Suddenly the dark green wolf that was weight lifting earlier started speaking "The one that my people call Heyoka beets his drum with the wind to make thunder,with thunder comes lightning,and with lightning comes fire"a eagle cried in the background he's got to be native American or something Dusty thought "Windlifter,stop scaring our guest!" Dipper scolded him "Kilawu" Windlifter said, clearly,Kilawu was the Native American word for quite.Suddenly,a alarm went off, "All wolves,we got report of wildfire" a wolf in the tower that Dusty didn't even see before aid in the speakers. "Come on,boys let's load up!" The medic barked loudly. "Patch!Drop the needle!" He barked up to the wolf in the tower.Suddenly,The song Thunderstruck started playing.Most wolf got a role and a bucket,and attached it to there side,but the non-winged wolves followed the black and grey wolf that was listening to his podcast earlier,presumably already heading to the fire.the other winged wolves took off. "I got to see this" Dusty said,taking off with the rest of the Air Attack Team.

He followed them to the fire."There she burns,fellas" Dipper said.Dusty spotted what she was talking about.A wildfire Dusty thought,I wonder how these guys aren't worried,it looks like a pretty big fire Dusty then noticed what looked to be another winged wolf in the distance,but Dusty squinted,just to be sure.Sure enough,a red and white wolf with a black snout who could only be Blade Ranger looped threw the smoke and dropped some red stuff out of the fire,putting out some of it out. "Wow" Dusty exclaimed "Alright Muddroppers,watch your altitude,to low and you'll spread the embers,Dipper,set up a drop at the front of the fire" "Copy that,I'm away"she said,dropping part of her load out of the bucket.  
" Windlifter,your clear to maneuver" Blade barked "Windlifter copies" Windlifter did his drop, his bucket was bigger then Dipper's,witch equaled a bigger drop. "Alright Cabbie,let's get those Jumpers started on the fire"Blade said to the black and grey wolf "Jumpers,South meadow looks clear,that should be a safe spot to glide in" Dynamite,who was on the other ridge,looked down at the meadow. "Looks good Cabbie!" She got the parachute ready "Lets ride the wind elevator boys!" Drip barked excitedly. "I'll never understand why you would want to jump of a cliff into fire"Cabbie barked to them. "were not jumping into fire" Dynamite corrected as she jumped,her persecute unfolding,touching down safely 5ft away from the fire.Dusty looked impressed as the other Jumpers followed her lead. "Dynamite,use that creek head as a natural barrier to build a fire grade"Blade said "alright,Jumpers,let's anchor to the bed and start building a line" the other Jumpers nodded and dragged big logs and sticks to where the fire line was going to be.Up in the air,Blade spotted what looked to be a young deer falling behind the herd,and got his rope and looped it around the antlers,and set it down with the herd "Awsome!" Dusty barked,clearly impressed.as Dusty wasn't paying attention,he flew right in front of Blade. "who the?!Get out of this airspace!" " Oh,sorry! "Dusty whimpered,then flying under Dippers retardant." Oh,uh oh " Dipped said.Blade gave Dusty a fierce glare.I'm doomed!Dusty thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Dusty went into the garage where Blade told him to meet him,and saw Blade and Maru standing there next to the chalkboard witch had steps on it.Dusty sat down several inches from the front of Blade,waiting for him to do the lesson"Indirect attack,parallel attack,direct attack,know what your fire is doing at all times,wind speed and direction,relative humidity,finally,all winged wolves must be on the ground before sunset,flying low at night is the fastest way to get your picture on The Wall"Dusty nodded,knowing what that meant.

They went out in the afternoon to do target practicing,Dusty saw that Mary had set several of the barrels on fire in order for him to practice outing them out,he was Blade get up in the air to watch him,so he did the same,beginning to do his go. "To early!" Blade barked when he missed"To high! "He barked again when he missed."To low"Blade said. "Those crops of yours,do they die a lot?"Dusty looked annoyed. _I'll show him_

Dusty woke up from his sleep from the sensation of being watched,only to find what seemed to be Dipper,pearing into his hanger,but suddenly ducked down when she realized Dusty was awake. _Creepy_

They went out in the morning to do a second attempt at Augrian Canyon."Approach looks good,now increase your airspeed,go to 100!Don't back off,don't back off!" Blade barked as Dusty pulled power because his alarm went of again. "Agh,why'd you slow down again,if you don't push it,your not gonna make it and you won't get certified!" Blade barked,seeming frustrated with him.

As they were heading back to the base,Dusty noticed a small what looked to be wildfire I got this he dropped the bucket of water,then he realized that it wasn't a wildfire,but a couple of wolves around a campfire.They were now covered in retardant,glaring furiously at him.Blade flew next to him"Good job,you just saved those folks from a nice vacation "Blade said sarcastically.Dusty groaned in frustration

"Propwash Junction to Dusty,come in Dusty,Propwash Junction to Dusty " Skipper said from in the radio.Dusty yawned,still exhausted from the days training,and answered the radio"Hey Skipper"Dusty said,sounding tired"Hey!How's it going? " "It's tougher than I thought,but it's so good to here from you" " Well,we wanted to radio-" "Skipp,let me tell him" "Oh all right Chug" "Oh ok,oh i can't,you tell him Sparky!" Tell me,whatt? "Dusty asked curiously." So well there's this fellow down in California,Skipper and I knew him from back when we were stationed in Coronado "  
"In San Diego"Chug put in "There was this one time,we went to this park,and Skipper put a hula skirt and coconuts on his-"He didn't have to finish." Sparky! "Skipper growled/barked." Sorry,sorry the point is,he has a match for your heart! " "We got the match!" Chug barked excitedly.  
"You got the,you got the match?!Are you kidding me?!" Dusty said,shocked but happy"Wait it gets better,he's gonna be here,in a few days! " "This is the best news,This is just what I needed to hear right now" " We'll let you know as soon as he gets here! "Dottie called from somewhere else in the garage.Suddenly, the wolf form the tower started speaking into the speakers "All wolves,superintendent Spinner has entered the base,the superintendent Spinner has entered the base" "Huh,somethings up,gotta go guys"he signed of the radio.

He walked toward Windlifter,Dipper,Maru, and Jessie "Hey guys,what's going on?" " Eh,park superintendent"Maru replied. "He cleans his fur,daily"That earned chuckles from the other three "Bark bark,Park superintendent speaking,I signed your paychecks,is anyone gonna come and greet me,yes you are" A white wolf who was coming up the hill said,"I got to throw some old rags out"Maru grumbled and walked off."Blade,Blade,Blade"Blade,who was coming out to see what was going on,suddenly looked irritated. "What do you want,Cad?" Look,that's a big hill,do you think I like walking all the way here,up there and over there just to complain?Answer,no I don't,but I heard from some campers,that one of your staff,just soaked them with that red fire stiff,the deodorant " "Retardant" Jessie corrected,growling a bit.Cad ignored her. "Yeah,I'm sorry,that was my fault"Dusty said looking guilty.Blade blocked Cad from Dusty's view,but Cad seemed to spot him anyway." The team needs to train,there's gonna be some mud spilled along the way "Blade tried to distract Cad,but it was to late." Are you kidding me? "Cad was already walking towards Dusty." No,that's the way it works"Blade was still trying to get Cad's attention away from Dusty. "No you are not,your hiding a world famous racer right here at Piston Peak!Ripslinger!"Wrong wolf"Erm,Crophopper"" "Crophopper!" Cad corrected himself"Dusty" "Right me, Cad Spinner,you,one fast went wolf!what are you doing up here?" " Well I'm getting certified -" "Doesn't matter,tomorrow night,Grand re-opening party,at the lodge!I'm thinking high speed fly over,what are you thinking" "I'm thinking it'll,it'll be dark"Dusty said,trying to remember Blade's rules,Dusty looked over to Blade,who smirked at him."Hey!they'll be a lot of V.I.W.,very important wolves,how would you like to rub paws with the Secretary of the United States of America,I smell photo up,flash cuching!" " I smell something else" Blade growled,the other wolves nodded in agreement. "Blade,Blade,Blade can I tell you something,yes I can,look spilling mud on people makes for sad campers,big party at my lodge makes for happy campers,you understand?" " you pack way to many happy campers into the park,and way to many into that lodge-" "Ah don't worry,we got a structural firefighter down there,protecting it-" " This isn't about protecting the lodge,there's low humidity -" Dipper walked up to Dusty "He got the park service to ship 80percent of our budget to his lodge restoration project" "This base is held together with bailing wire and duck tape,Maru had to build that old tower himself!" Blade snapped "It's better then new!" Maru barked from where he was standing next to the tower. "Here me fellow forest friends,this is a historic weekend!-" Suddenly,his little radio on his side started buzzing,Cad answered it. "Cad,you got thirty seconds,go"Cad said,a little annoyed" "I don't care about how much it cost,yes get the crystal glasses,Yes we're you born in a barn?The lodge is only going to be grand re-opened once,I'm not gonna-"He stopped mid sentence because he noticed all the firefighters staring at him "Can you hold on for just a second" Cad said to the firefighters,then went behind the dumpster. "Then fire the old wolf and get somebody who can get them" He hung up and went back to his conversation with the firefighters "Your not the only ones who can put out a fire,right"he laughed as he walked away from the base,but not before dealing one more blow"Can you believe it,Dusty Cropslinger,he's even more famous then you,Blazin'Blade!" Blade growled at Cad one more time before heading up to a cliff.Dusty looked at Blade who was walking towards the cliff curiously"Blazin'Blade? " He asked,then the firefighters started shushing him "What,I just said,Blazin'Blade" "Kilawu"Windlifter said "Tonight,main hanger,tell no one,especially Blade" _Huh,I wonder what this is all about_


	6. Chapter 6

Dusty went to the main hanger in the night like he was told,and was about to enter,when he heard noises coming from a part of the door that wasn't like the rest,suddenly,a eye appeared in the slot. "Ah!" Dusty yelped,but realized it was only Maru. "Password"He said in a creepy voice.  
"Password?you don't tell me a password."Shh,Shh,it's Inferno" "Oh,ok"He waited a minute,then saw Maru frown,then he realized he was supposed to say it." Oh,Inferno"Dusty whispered.Maru pulled on the hatch that opened and closed the door. "Glad you could make it,do you like Inferno?it was either that or Maelstrom but that ones so Nordic"Dusty walked in to see the whole team,minus Blade,sitting in front of the tv with a bowl of water each." Sit over here Duststorm,our first date,and I saved you a spot! "Dipper said as he walked towards her.He sat down between Dipper and Jessie,and Dipper out a wing on his shoulder,Jessie shot a disgusted look at Dipper.Maru pulled out a cover that said..." Howard the Wolf?you invited me here to watch a... " "Dude,dude,judge not the video by its cover"Drip said.Maru put the DVD in the DVD player and it started playing!The wolf in the background said." I'm Larry H Sparkwall,and I'll fight for you"Dusty was two winged wolves flying over the highway heading towards L.A,the name of the show turned out to be CHomPs,short for California Highway Patrol,and then the names of the characters popped up.Blazin'Blade Ranger an Nick'Loopin Lopez. "Wait,hang on,Blade was a tv star?""139 episode of law-braken love"Dipper said,on the screen,Nick and Blade just finished catching a criminal." Good move,partner"Blade said to Nick,who nodded,his tail held higb. "Man,why are you CHomPys always ruining my fun" "Hey!You think it's fun running wolves of the road you punk?if I were a knucklehead like you-" "Hey hey take it easy Nick,it's not worth it"Nick growled at the criminal,but said nothing more.When they were flying again,Both there Radios went of." App units,we got a structural fire at sudio four-by-four" "L.A Marry 74,this is Officer Nick Lopez,we're on it" They arrived to see a female wolf about to be crushed by a structure. "Help!Help!"The female wolf whimpered,"Hoist!" the pack called.Blade untied his rope,and threw it,catching the door of the wolf,then pulled up." Are you alright miss? " Blade asked.Nick hovered next to her. "Hey baby"Nick said,obviously trying to be flirty,it seemed to have worked "Ooo, I am now"In the pressent,Windlifter made a groan.Back in the show,they were getting a lecture from what seemed to be from the Alpha." I really hate to say this,put you two jokers,you did a good job "Nick and Blade looked relieved." Haha,great catch today Blade,speaking of which,she's got a sister"That she wolf from earlier was back,this time with a litter mate "Hi"The litter mate said." Good move,partner"Blade said to Nick again.The show then ended.The smokejumpers started talking excitedly. "Dudes,let's watch episode 38,Super wolf"The other smokejumpers wagged there tail in agreement."Superwolf,this show stinks "Cabbie grumbled." What are you talking about?this shows the best"Dynamite argued.  
"I'm with Cabbie"Windlifter said,the other wolves started throwing in there own arguments." Guys?guys? "Dusty said."QUIET!"Avalanche barked. "Thanks,I just don't get something,if Blade was such a big tv star,what is he doing here?" "I don't know"Drip said."WE DON'T KNOW!" " It's a mysterious mystery" "It's like my water bowl,it just vanished"Pinecone said,even though it somehow managed to get in the shadows. Blackout made a ghost noise."From my experience,this kinda stuff is classified"Cabbie put in."I heard he went coo coo on the set"Drip said."He'd probably tell us,but he'd have to kill us"Cabbie growled."I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Avalanche said,then whimpered. "Whatever the reason is,it's his business,and were not asking"Jessie said.

Dusty was in his hanger,he had been trying to get to sleep,but it just didn't happen. _I guess I'm just wondering about Blade,even thought I probably shouldn't,I just can't help it_ Suddenly,a flash of lightning went of,lighting up the cliff side,and Dusty noticed Blade standing there,at the top of the cliff,when the storm rolled off,Dusty finally managed to get to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best,I was proud of it when I first wrote it,and did you like what I did with the title there?I was stuck on what to call it for months,but when I finally got it when I first wrote this,I thought it was pretty clever


	7. First Fire

"All wolves,lightning storm came through,we got multiple starts North of Skyline Drive,east of Coral Springs"Blade,who was coming back from what looked to be a scouting mission,landed."Lightning storm started a whole slew of spot fires and they've merged,this is a big one"Blade said.  
" winds are out of the southwest with a moderate rate of spread"The wolf from the tower,who Dusty learned was named Patch,said. "Rapid"Windlifter predicted." Wait,we have an update,rapid rate of spread" "Dipper,you,Windlifter,and Jessie load up,Champ,wait in the hanger"  
"What?!" Dusty looked at Blade,surprised. "Blade,Dusty's been practicing so hard"Dipped argued."He's not certified!" Blade barked. "Just give him a shot!" Jessie pleaded. "He's not certified" Blade growled again. "We need every wolf we've got" Windlifter put in."I want to help"Dusty begged.Blade,clearly seeing he was outnumbered,sighed. "Maru!" "Yeah Blade?"" Load him up"Blade said as he took off. "Ok!" Maru shouted after him.

Dusty,who was getting his bucket filled up,noticed Maru was getting a camera,the brightness of the camera flash,stunned Dusty. "What was that for?" Dusty asked. "The wall"Maru replied simply.

At the fire,the Smokejumpers started working on the fire on the ground,the other wolves waited for Blade to give commands." Dipper,move into pusition,split load,coverage level eight "Blade told her."Dipper copies""You left one wingspan on you left drop,Champ,tag on and extend,split  
load" "Copy that"Dusty replied,but the fire retardant was to high,and evaporated before it got to the ground." To high!it all dispersed Windlifter,finish of that ridge" "Windlifter copies"He replied.

Where the smokejumpers where standing,everything seemed fine,until the wind shifted,and the fire started closing in on them."Pull back! Pull back!let's go let's go right now!" Dynamite barked a warning to the rest of the jumpers,but the fire knocked a tree branch down,blocking there escape rout.They started backing up. "Blade,we got a situation,the wind shifted,the fire jumped the line"She said into her radio worried." Can you make it to your safety zone? "Blade asked." No,no good,our escape route is blocked" "Copy that,Dipper,set up there drop-" "I see them,I've got it"  
Dusty went over to where the Smokejumpers were trapped,and dropped the bucket off retardant,dousing all the flames,and making the Smokejumper's fur stained red,but it was good enough to give them room to get to the lake. "Alright,we're clear,let's move,let's get to the lake"  
Dynamite ordered,the rest of the Smokejumpers followed with no hesitation,and they got to safety. "That's my Dustmuffin!" Dipper called into the radio. "Champ,load and return,we still got a lot of work to do" "Coppy that"Dusty said,looking proud.

It took the rest of the day to contain the fire,and Dusty and the others,minus the smokejumpers,returned to the base." Dynamite just reported in,there gonna camp it out tonight and mop it up tomorrow "Patch called in the speakers.Maru went up to Cabbie,who had just landed." Cabbie,  
How's it looking? "We got that sucker boxed in" Cabbie said. "Nice work" "That's why we're here"Cabbie replied.

" So,that's it? "Dusty asked Dipper." Yep,fires contained,the jumpers will stir on it until it's out,you did a great job out there,sweetie " "Thanks,I saw the jumpers-" "Don't break formation in a crowded airspace,it could have been you spread out over the woods instead of retardant,don't go planing your certification party yet champ!" Blade growled,then walked off. "Aww man" Dusty said,disappointed,for once he thought Blade was actually proud of him,but apparently not. "That's just Blade's way of saying'Good job!'" Dipper tried to re-assure him.Suddenly,several wolves flew over low,heading over to the detection of the lodge. "Wow!" Dusty barked. "That was low"Dipper commented." They better not mess up our work by flying over the burn area"Jessie growled. "Cad's V.I.Ws"Windlifter said"On yeah that's right!he's having a big party at the lodge tonight, we should go!" Dusty said excitedly. "A second date?Wow!broom!" Dipper said. "Uh,I kinda ment all of us,you know,me and you and Windlifter and Jessie,you know,evreyone"Dipper thought for a second,then nodded." Oh!well ok,ok,l guess I should get to know your friends"Dipper winked at him,Jessie groaned. "But,there your friends" Dusty said,confused. "You have to be-ok lets not bicker"Dipper walked off.Both Jessie and Windlifter have him a'What have you gotten me into'look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed there seems to be a lot of errors looking back through this story,but all well,it's just for fun right?!(And also I'm being lazy and copy and pasting)Happy 4th of July everyone!(Depending if you live in America or not)There might but he a special 4th of July theamed Planes story coming this evening,tonight or tomorrow,we'll have to wait and see!

"Propwash Junction to Dusty,Propwash Junction to Dusty,Come in Dusty"Dusty yawned,still tired from last night's outing,and when he tried to get up to answer the radio,he knocked some empty boxes of the shelf,one landing on his head.He shook it off,and went to answer the radio." Hey Skip! "He realized he accidentally missed the 'Talk' Button." What's up?oh did the wolf with the matching heart type come? " "Well..We..We.."  
Skipper said,sounding sad. "So,Dust.." Sparky said,he to sounded sad. "What?" Dusty asked. "It was the wrong type,there was this one genetic thing off,it has to be just right so your body didn't reject it"Chug said,Dusty had never heard his friend so sad before.Dusty was to stunned for words." Dusty? "Skipper asked." I'm here"Dusty said,still stunned. "I'm so sorry"Skipper said." I..I got to go"He signed off the radio,sitting there in silence for a minute,then the fire alarm and the familiar voice of Patch echoed all over the base,not long after,Maru opened up the doors"Hey Crophopper,get this!Cad's V.I.W.s flew to low over the burn area last night,blew embers in all directions"Maru walked of,10 seconds later Blade appeared in front of his hanger. "Champ,let's load and go"

"Fire broke containment and split in two,Dipper,Jessie,and Windlifter you take the Coral Springs fire,me and the trainee will take White Wall Rappids" "Dipper copies" Dusty and Blade flew side by side for a seconed,then here to split up because of a small fire,both Dusty and Blade realized the hills they were flying over were close to the lodge,witch normally wouldn't be a big deal,but the hills were on fire. "Maru,Come in"  
"Yeah Blade?" " Its worse then we thought,get on the radio to the lodge,that fire is about four hours from there front door,there gonna have to evacuate " "If we're gonna save the lodge,we're gonna have to keep this fire from cresting the ridge,I'll drop,then you tag on and extend,make it a split load,that way we can double it up.." Dusty wasn't paying attention,he was to distracted by his friends wordsNo,this can't be happening Blade's bark snapped him back to focus. "Hey!do you copy that?" " Y-yes copy that"Dusty watched Blade do his drop,then he did his,he assumed Blade asked him to drop the whole bucket of retardant,so he did.Blade flew next to him,looking furious.Did I do something wrong? "Was that your whole bucket?!" "Yeah" "You just wasted all of it"Blade growled/barked."I was just following your order" "I said split load,we were going to make a secondary line to protect that lodge" I blew it "It'll be fine,I'll reload at the lake"Dusty reasoned." Negative,return to base" "No,there's no time,let's just get this fire out" "Hey!you need to listen to me!" " I'll be fine! " Blade flew after Dusty. "These cross winds are to strong,return to base"Blade barked again." This is what you trained me to do! " "Not under these conditions!"" If we're gonna get this fire out I gotta reload " "Pull up,that's in order!" " No!I can do this! "Dusty protested.Suddenly,he landed in the lake with a splash.Dusty tried to flap his wings,but they were to clogged up with water." I think I have to much water on my wings and there clogged" Dusty called up to Blade. "Clogged?" Blade groaned.The water was pushing Dusty away from Blade." Keep yourself facing downstream,I'll keep a head of you" "I'll get it on my own" Dusty reasoned stubbornly. "Really?How are you planning on doing that?" Blade asked. "I'll keep flaping my wings to try and dry them"Dusty did just that."Just hang on I'll pull you to shore"Blade untied his rope,aiming it for Dusty's legs,but missed.Dusty fell down a small waterfall.Dusty yelped in surprise." Are you all right? " "I'm ok" Dusty replied. "There's to much coverage,don't worry,I'll get you at the next clearing"Dusty started coughing because of the water,when he got to the next clearing,Blade aimed,and almost caught him,but a wave submerged him for half a second,  
But emerged,gasping for air,he was getting weaker,and Blade's rope was caught on a log." The rope!it's caught! "The rapids swept Dusty away from Blade." Blade! " he called desperately. "Oh come on"Blade growled at the rope."You got to try flapping your wings,you got clear water,you can take of before the falls" " Uhh" "It's your only chance" "Uh,uh,right right,I got it!I'm doing it!" " now red line it! " "Push yourself!Red line it!"  
by some miracle,the hoist became unsnagged,and Blade was able to brake free to get Dusty,who had just fallen over the edge,and caught him successfully,and managed just to drag him to shore,Blade let got,and Dusty skidded on the sand,when he stopped he gasped with relief. "Why didn't you red line it?You could have made it" Suddenly he flew up,and realized the fire was almost on top of them. "Head down that path,fallow me"Dusty followed." Champ,Come on"Dusty followed him to a old mine that was abounded years ago. "In here" Blade said. "A old mine?we can't go in there,we'll suffocate " "It's our only chance,we'll let it burn over" " No,no you go on,I'll keep moveing" "What are you doing!hey!you can't out run the fire" " I'll get out on my own" "Like you found your way out of the rapids" "I didn't won't to.. Push my self" That's when Blade snapped. "You didn't want to?!" " Blade,listen to me-" "This isn't about you,it's about our and death,you need to fallow orders,I told you split load,you dropped it all,I told you not to reload on the lake,you did it anyway,you don't have what it takes!you know-" " FINE!I never wanted to be a firefighter anyway! " "Then go back to racing!go win yourself another trophy,Champ"he growled angrily."I CANT!My heart is failing,alright I'm never gonna..gonna" Blade's gaze softened a little. "Life didn't always go the way you expect it,but if you give up today,think of all the lives you won't save tomorrow" Blade said. "So what are you going to do?" Dusty's excpretion turned serious,and he turned towards the mine.Dusty went in first,then Dusty,the flames closing in around them.Blade shot in front of Dusty to protect him from the flames,a few seconds later,the roof collapsed,and everything went black

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was bad,this was my first story on wattpad,so you'd imagine that it wouldn't be that good,except for Stormblaze,I know you like it


End file.
